


When the day comes

by hishiyake



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就算他們相愛，也還是必須面臨這一天的到來。</p><p>舊文存檔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the day comes

　　「小井，恭喜你啦。」岡田其實不清楚，自己為什麼有辦法這麼冷靜的講出這句話。  
　　  
　　「准一，你是在糗我嗎？」井之原臉上淨是苦笑，一點也沒有要結婚的喜悅。  
　　  
　　「不是。我只是在壓抑自己想要打你的衝動。」不知覺間，岡田已經成為一個成熟的大人了。就算是面對如此反感的狀況，他也知道要如何應對。  
　　  
　　「對不起呀，准一。」他一副自責的表情。  
　　  
　　「這句話應該不是跟我說吧。」岡田垂下頭，無意識的玩弄著自己的領帶。  
　　  
　　「他不准我對他道歉。」井之原的表情似笑非笑。溫柔如他，一如自己對他說，自己想要念高中時，他帶著微笑，用無比支持的溫柔，伴著自己完成了學業。而這次也是－－  
　　  
　　他始終用那最溫柔的笑容面對自己。  
　　  
　　所以，他只能向岡田道歉。  
　　  
　　要說自己無恥也好，卑鄙也罷，他只能將心裡對那人的歉意，轉嫁到岡田身上，藉此消除他一些罪惡感。  
　　  
　　井之原知道，這樣的自己，是該死的。  
　　  
　　「小井，為什麼？」他們倆明明這麼相愛，岡田真的搞不懂，為什麼。為什麼眼前這個男人，可以說結婚就結婚。而那他所深愛的人，也居然可以如此輕易的就放手。  
　　  
　　換成是自己，他一定怎麼樣也做不到。  
　　  
　　「准一，你還是個孩子。」井之原轉過身，半是無奈，半是看破的樣子。「如果可以，我希望你能永遠是個孩子。」從他們倆身上，井之原彷彿見到了以前的自己跟他。那只知道用性命去愛，只是單純需要彼此體溫的兩個人。  
　　　　  
　　聽到井之原的話，岡田並沒有生氣，因為他瞭解他的意思。井之原不是看輕自己，而是希望自己能夠永遠純真，不要被大人的世界所污染。  
　　  
　　「小井，既然這樣，你就不要笑了。」正因為他們是團員，是相伴10多年的伙伴，是再交心不過的好友。所以，岡田曉得，井之原那明明是該哭的笑臉。  
　　　　  
　　「准一，我不能不笑呀。」井之原絢爛的笑容漾在眼前，卻令岡田的視線有些模糊。  
　　　　  
　　「因為今天，是我的婚禮。」  
　　  
　　  
　　　　  
　　推開新郎休息室的門，他幾乎看不清面前一片刺人的亮紅，唯一見到的，只有矗立在牆角，那湛黑的人影。  
　　　　  
　　「剛！」他腳步不穩的拉緊他的襯衫，將自己脆弱的身軀靠入他懷中。就像是溺水的人一般，他緊握著那僅有，可以令他求生的一根稻草。  
　　　　  
　　「沒事了，准。我在這。」環抱住他，儘管，森田知道，他們也許也會有這一天。但此刻，他還是只能抱緊懷中的准一。  
　　　　  
　　遠方，井之原掛著笑的身影，消失在他視線中。


End file.
